Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic game providing device and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing an electronic game program.
Description of Related Art
There is disclosed a technique in which a first user registered for a game service invites a second user not yet registered for the game service to make a registration, and when the second user invited newly makes a registration, a bonus is given to the first user having invited the second user (JP 2013-81760 A).